The proper length of a shoelace depends upon several factors such as the style and size of the shoe to be laced. For example, a “high top” basketball shoe typically requires longer laces than a “low top” shoe and a size 20 shoe needs longer shoelaces than a size 6 shoe. Even when two persons have the same style and size shoe, the personal preferences of the users often lead to different desired lengths of shoelaces. For example, a user's preferences regarding how to lace the shoe and how to tie the shoe affect the proper length of the shoelace.
It is difficult for shoe manufacturers to supply shoes with shoelaces which meet all the preferences of the many different potential shoe purchasers. Shoe manufacturers often try to provide laces which are of a length that is a “happy medium” between the longest and shortest lengths a customer may desire for a particular shoe. As a result, consumers are often faced with laces that are of an undesired length. This is not only an annoyance but can be dangerous if the shoes cannot be tied properly or are subject to coming untied, thus resulting in a tripping hazard or the possibility the shoelace may become entangled in machinery, a bicycle chain, etc. In addition, shoe manufacturers may lose sales of shoes due to improper shoelace length.
Currently, there is no convenient means by which a consumer or shoe manufacturer can readily alter the length of a shoelace, thereby allowing the use of “one size fits all” laces whose length can be adjusted, such as by a customer, according to the shoe style and size, the positions of the shoelace eyelets, the user's personal preferences, etc.
Shoelaces are typically manufactured with aglets affixed to the ends of the string. The aglets allow for the convenient lacing of the shoe by decreasing the diameter of the shoestring ends such that they can be conveniently threaded through the eyelets of the shoe. The aglets also prevent the wearing and fraying of the ends of the shoestrings. Thus, if a user attempts to shorten the length of a prior art shoelace, such as by cutting off an excess portion of the string, the aglet is removed, thus leaving the shoestring unprotected against wear and making it more difficult to lace as well as leaving an unattractive shoelace.
A person may decide to purchase new shoelaces if the current shoelaces are of improper length. However, it may prove difficult to find laces which match the style of the shoe and meet the required specifications. In addition, if new laces are purchased the user must remove the old laces and insert the new laces.
Thus, there is a need for a shoelace whose length is readily adjustable and which allows for the adjustment of aglets.